


Fairytale

by Seastar98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, M/M, you know what that entails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar98/pseuds/Seastar98
Summary: Germany has no idea why America keeps showing up at their house with movies meant for children. All he knew was that it made his brother happy.Something about America's explanation gets to him, and he starts having dreams that are too strange to be dreams.He really wants to know who the the little girl in the maid dress was, and why she is so important to his dream self.





	1. The Reason

The first time it had happened it was Christmas 1937. 

Germany hadn’t been expecting visitors. Ever since the Nazi party had risen to power the other personifications had stopped visiting. Everyone knew they were on the brink of another war, the only question was what would push it over the edge. He knew his boss, knew it was going to be his nation invading another that would cause it. The only company he thought he’d have was his bruder, as Italy was spending the holiday with his family.

There was a knock on the door. He set down his book.

“Hey,”America was standing on his doorstep,”Are you and Prussia doing anything today?”

Germany blinked. He had never actually spoken to the former British colony, barring the apology he’d given him after the Great War. He knew his bruder had been involved in his revolution, but that was before he could remember and he assumed that had to do with his friendship with France. 

He opened the door wider,”No. Why don’t you come in?”He couldn’t risk being impolite. He hadn’t been losing the war, necessarily, until after the unusually strong man joined. If another war was brewing, he would have to try better to keep the American neutral. That meant being friendly, even though he couldn’t say he was the most personable man. 

His bruder stuck his head out of the sitting room,”Alfred? What brings you to my awesome home?”

“Keeping a promise.”America took the bag off his shoulder, pulling out a film,”Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, my friend!”

Prussia’s grin, somehow, widened,”Did you stick to the story?”

“100% kid friendly.”The western nation chuckled,”You got a theater nearby I can commandeer?”

“For this?”The albino threw on his coat, tossing his own at his face,”Of course!”

That Christmas they spent in a theater all by themselves watching a Disney movie. Germany was confused the entire time, but his bruder was genuinely happy and there was no way he could bring himself to say anything. The music was nice, the story one he had heard many times, but there appeared to be some special meaning for the duo. Or, at least, for Gilbert.

************************************************************************

Three years later found them at war with England and France, with his leader planning to break the nonaggression pact with the USSR. This time, America came knocking on their door on Valentine’s Day.

“Are you here about the war?”Ludwig narrowed his eyes. He knew how close the young man was to two of his enemies, but so far he was on track to stay neutral. 

Blue eyes darkened at the mention of the war, but the western nation shook his head,”Nah, I’m here for Gil. Another film I thought we could all watch.”He hefted the bag, and the blond just sighed and let him in. War was a strain on everyone, a distraction was more than welcome. Even if he did not understand why the offer of a distraction was made.

This time it was Pinocchio. A little darker, a little more twisted, befitting the times, yet still a movie made for children.

Granted, Prussia acted like a child, but his forms of entertainment tended to be more…mature.

He still didn’t know America well. The man acted like an ass, all world powers did, but when he didn’t have to maintain appearances…he was pleasant company. 

He didn’t think too much on it. It was only the second time, and twice could be a coincidence.

************************************************************************

Three times was the beginning of a pattern. The second world war was over. They had lost. He and his brother had been separated, and he never thought he’d miss his annoying presence until he was gone. It was only 1950 and he wasn’t sure how much longer he had to wait. It had been hard enough to unify his nation the first time. He didn’t want to think about how hard a second time would be with the global superpowers involved.

Ludwig honestly wasn’t expecting America. The man, last he’d seen, was focusing his attention on the conflict in Korea. Somehow, though, he had set aside time to get Prussia and show up at his door so they could watch another movie. 

Cinderella. 

The next year, it happened again. Alice in Wonderland.

Two years after that came Peter Pan, and before the decade was up there was a fourth, Sleeping Beauty. 

The times America came to show them movies became the few times he saw his bruder outside of business. He began to enjoy them. They always brought that strange smile to his bruder’s face. He’d never known Gilbert to be capable of ambivalence, but the movies brought out a strange mixture of joy and melancholy. Every once in a while, he’d feel tempted to ask either of them why, but he could never get the words out of his mouth. He felt they would ruin it.

Some things were better left unknown.

Then the wall went up overnight in 1961 and America’s sporadic visits stopped.

Germany wondered, sometimes, if Alfred was sneaking into the Soviet Union, smuggling his films with him to share with Gilbert. He hoped he wasn’t being excluded, but he also didn’t want to know if America was doing something that could potentially make Russia angry. The superpower’s friendly personality hadn’t changed, but he knew the man was stressed with the weight of potential nuclear war.

He sighed as he dried dishes. He had never thought he would miss the superpower’s visits.

He should have known it wouldn’t continue. Nothing good lasted.

************************************************************************

It was 1989.

The wall was gone and had he had his bruder back…but…not really. He’d only had him back for a few days, and he’d yet to see him smile. He had cried when they’d been reunited, but after that he’d seemed empty. Germany was worried, but he didn’t know what to do. Gilbert was his older bruder. He’d always been the strong one, he’d always been his constant. He didn’t want to think Russia had finally broken him…

He was grateful when America came. 

The superpower hooked up a video player to their television and turned on The Little Mermaid. They sat with the albino between them, the younger looking nation throwing an arm around the other and singing along terribly to the music. The tiny smile Gilbert wore in the beginning grew into a real, genuine smile. By the time they got to the wedding at the end his bruder was laughing.

“Has Denmark seen this?”Red eyes had a glimpse of his former mischievous self. 

“Not yet.”America nervously ran a hand through his hair,”You think he’s going to like it?”

“I want to see him watch it.”He grinned,”I’ll start rewinding. Want to run up and get him?”

Somehow, his day ended with half his furniture destroyed. Denmark had pulled out an axe. Prussia pulled his sword. America didn’t get a weapon, but his fists were weapons enough. There was a lot of incomprehensible yelling. Germany was confused the entire time. How all of this came from a children’s movie was beyond his comprehension, but his bruder was acting like his old self.

And if the cost of that was him whistling Disney songs for weeks, he was happy to pay it.

************************************************************************

The movies occurred every few years. No matter what, it was always the three of them that would watch it alone first, then they would invite others. France was surprisingly not creepy when they watched Beauty and the Beast, and the good behavior continued as they watched Hunchback of Notre Dame. China went back and forth between laughing at Mulan and scolding America about accuracy. Hungary enjoyed Tangled, thanking Alfred for making the frying pan a weapon.

He still didn’t know why…

“Did you get it?”America hit Denmark’s knee from his position on the floor. It was their fourth time watching Frozen, this time with Norway added.

“What?”The spiky haired nation tilted his head.

“Hans Kristoff Anna Sven.”The superpower grinned,”Hans Christian Andersen.”

“He’s probably rolling in his grave from what you’ve done to his stories.”Norway said blankly.

“Hey. Creative liberties. I’m all about liberty.”Alfred laughed, and his laughs when they were in smaller groups weren’t nearly as annoying as at the UN meetings,”It’s not the worst movie adaptation of a book.”

“It’s a good movie.”Denmark allowed,”But it’s nothing like The Snow Queen.”

Another laugh,”No one knows what happens in The Snow Queen.”

“I do.”The Dane pretended to be insulted.

“It’s okay, Matt.”Gilbert patted his back,”Alfred ruins everything.”

“Wow. You are all banned from Disneyland.”America crossed his arms,”All of them. I will get China, France, and Japan to agree.”

“Wait, we aren’t banned anymore?”Denmark inquired with a wide grin.

“You’ve been banned from Disneyland?”Germany asked in sync with Norway.

“They got drunk in LA and tipped over a canoe.”America sighed,”While we were in it.”

Germany snorted, setting his beer to one side. He couldn’t deny these meetings were funny.

Even if they still made no sense.

************************************************************************

“You’ve never asked why we do this.”America noted later that day, when Denmark and Prussia were passed out from their alcohol and Norway had gone home. The young superpower never drank, following his own laws even when he was not on his land. They were cleaning up the popcorn kernels when he said that, and he nearly dropped the bowl in his hands. Sky blue eyes were watching him, a serious gleam in them he had rarely seen.

“I haven’t.”Germany confirmed, averting his gaze,”It doesn’t matter. These make bruder happy.”Alfred seemed to accept that, and they continued to clean in silence for a few minutes. 

These silences were uncommon for the superpower, and he didn’t know how to handle them. It wasn’t that long ago that they had been watching Pocahontas, and the gleam in his sky blue eyes had disappeared. It was a reverse 1989 scenario, where Prussia and him were left to cheer the superpower up. He recognized his expression now as the one then, when he’d admitted to having a mother. 

Alfred didn’t like looking back. That was his expression when he was.

Maybe he should try to get Prussia-

“Do you remember the Napoleonic Wars?”

He tended to forget America was technically older than him. He’d never been bothered by his physical age. He’d started as a young teenager in the mid nineteenth century and grown into an adult by the end of it. Fast by their standards, but humans were revolutionizing faster than ever before. He shook his head,”I do not.”

“Then you probably don’t remember the Holy Roman Empire.”He shook his head again. He’d read the name before, but he had never had the opportunity to meet its personification. The nation that was neither holy, roman, or an empire,”He was officially dissolved in 1806, but he took awhile to fade away. By the time the war was in full swing he was bedridden, weak and sick.”

“And that has to do with Gilbert?”He guessed.

“Holy Rome was like a little brother to him.”The superpower smiled sadly,”And Gil took to reading him stories by the Grimm Brothers when he was strong enough to be awake. They weren’t exactly…child friendly.”A sadder smile,”I had just finished fighting with England when I ran into him, and I promised him that one day, I would make them child friendly.”

“No gore, no sex, just magic and love with a happy ending.”America fiddled with his glasses, and he was struck by how young he looked without them on,”I told him he could give those to his little brother.”Ludwig tensed,”I was too late to let HRE see these, but I’m glad he has you with him. Thanks for letting us force you to watch these.”

He took the bowl and went to the kitchen, giving him time to process the information.

HRE was his brother? He had another brother? He knew there had been plenty of Germanic states, but Prussia had only mentioned them sparingly. He was unsettled by the idea. He was just a replacement this entire time? Another little brother that could enjoy what the other could not. Was that why France and Hungary had cried when watching them? Were they in on it as well? He sat down, and accepted the water when America came back.

“Dude, Gil would want you to watch these too. It’s family time.”He wrapped an arm around his shoulders,”No one likes talking about HRE, and it’s especially difficult for your brother.”

“You don’t seem to share that distaste.”He murmured, trying to wrap his mind around it. Alfred put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. Germany tried not to stiffen uncomfortably. Nothing would ever make him truly comfortable with a nice America. This was the nation that had dropped atomic bombs on Japan, the one that had been a push of a button away from destroying the planet. World powers were always assholes, but this had nothing to do with politics or power. This was just them, personifications. Almost people.

If they had any right to claim humanity with their sins.

He took a deep breath,”What was he like?”

“A lot like you.”The superpower shrugged,”Stubborn and ambitious. A bit of a hard-ass. Easily embarrassed, especially when it came to Italy.”Germany blushed,”Though apparently both him and Austria thought Italy was a girl…”America chuckled, shaking his head,”He was pretty smart, and the few times I saw him he was always reading.”

HRE was like him? 

That didn’t make him feel better.

His head started hurting. 

“Ludwig, you alright?”America stopped his description,”Don’t think about it too much, bro. Just thought you deserved an explanation after all this time.”

“Thank you.”He smiled tightly at the superpower, who smiled back.

"I'm serious, dude. You're still your own person and Gil doesn't love you any less just cause you came a little later on in his life."The superpower explained,"You aren't a replacement."

That made him relax a little,"You've told this to someone before."He noted, deciding to change the subject.

Alfred rubbed the back on his head, taking his hand back,"Kinda had to or Australia and I would never have been friends."Then he launched into an explanation of that, with the seriousness slowly bleeding out of his mannerisms. 

He kept repeating to himself that he wasn't a replacement. He hoped repetition would make it sound true.

************************************************************************

"Am I a replacement?"

The question came out of his mouth without his consent. Prussia stopped dusting one of the cabinets to look down at him, and he found himself flushing in embarrassment,"Ignore that. Nevermind."

"Replacement for what?"The albino frowned.

"Alfred told me why we have those movie days."His eyes moved up to meet the piercing red ones that barely seemed to react.

"Ja. He told me."He hopped off the chair he was standing on,"Are we going to talk about it?"

They normally did not talk about anything on this level. He recognized the out, but decided not to take it. He nodded,"Bitte."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one."He cackled, pulling him in for a hug,"You aren't a replacement. Sure, some things you do remind me of Holy Rome, but some things also remind me of Vater, and your awesomeness is definitely my influence."He messed up his hair,"Nothing lasts forever, Luddy, and holding on to things gone is just unawesome."

It was nice to hear that from Gilbert, and he found his doubts quelled. He tried to let go of it entirely, but it wasn't in his nature. He didn't stop caring about an issue just because it was beyond his control. But the next time America brought a movie, this time not a Disney film but a complicated musical that combined many tales, he didn't question anything. He'd already gotten his answers, and he was beginning to accept them.

His bruder had a history without him, but that didn't invalidate his history with him. 

He loved Gilbert and Gilbert loved him, even if they never said it out loud it was understood.

Germany just...didn't love him enough to rip open his shirt along with Chris Pine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite Hetalia comics is when Prussia is reading fairytales to a sick HRE and doesn't want to say that the witch finds out about Rapunzel and the prince because she's pregnant so he bullshits his way through it. I don't know if anyone else headcannons this, but I always thought that it would be cute if America encouraged Disney to make them child friendly because of his friendship with Prussia.
> 
> Cause honestly, some of those tales are messed up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. The Dreams

The dreams started after that conversation. 

He could never remember what was being said when he woke up, but the images stayed in his mind. He could see Austria, younger than he had thought, in a rather ridiculous outfit. He also saw Hungary dressed as a servant, which he certainly didn’t remember. There was also a fight between him and France, but with swords. That disturbed him, because he had never fought with a sword.

And there was also a pretty girl that plagued him. The dream had him painting with her, watching her paint, chasing after her when he did something to frighten her, being chased when he ran away embarrassed. The best memory he had of the dream was him clutching a portrait as he cleaned his sword, the girl important enough that he prayed in front of her portrait every night.

He prayed to go back to her. To kiss her again.

That dream had ended with him getting stabbed by France.

He didn’t know who to talk to about it. He wanted to bring it up to his bruder, but he was certain he would avoid talking about the serious, emotional issue. Austria probably wouldn’t be much better, nor would Hungary. All the other female personifications he knew in Europe were blonde, with the exception of Belgium, but the girl in his memory had warm, brown eyes, not green. He didn’t want to ask anyone who would lie out of grief.

Unfortunately, that left him with France. 

He owed him, if he had actually stabbed him.

“You’ve been having…dreams?”The Gallic nation tilted his head, then smirked,”What kind of dreams?”

“Nothing perverted.”He scowled,”Just confusing.”

”When did these start?”France raised his wine glass to his lips.

“When America told me about the Holy Roman Empire.”That’s when the first one happened. They had only gotten worse from the conversation with his bruder. He watched the older nation for a reaction.

The weaker man choked, coughing and spluttering the wine he’d been attempting to drink. Germany immediately moved to hit him on the back, and once his airway was cleared he looked at him in surprise,”America told you about him?”

“Is that not allowed?”He narrowed his eyes. Until America, no one had spoken to him about the faded nation. Was that intentional? France seemed…worried. More worried than Prussia had been.

“Non.”He ran a hand through his hair,”I am simply surprised. I did not think he would care to remember Holy Rome.”

“He made a promise to him.”The muscular man explained, hoping to in turn earn an explanation,”And to Gilbert. That’s why we watch those movies.”

“Ah, I forgot he was in Europe around that time…”France trailed off, then snapped his gaze up,”What do you see in your dreams?”

“Austria, Hungary, you,”A few times a blurry figure he was certain was Prussia, but he wasn’t sure,”And a little girl. I’m certain she was a personification…and important to me. I would…I would pray to return to her, but then you show up, and we fight, and I lose.”He rubbed at his side where the wound would be if it existed,”You cut me down every time.”

His hand shook. He had an idea what the dreams were, but he didn’t want to think it true. If it was…then his life was a lie and everyone around him liars. He had never heard of a nation losing their memories when they changed identities. No matter how many times China broke apart and came back together, he still remembered. When the Ottoman empire was torn down and he became Turkey he still remembered.

A new name wasn’t a new start.

No, there had to be some other explanation. These dreams couldn’t be memories.

France had tears in his eyes when he looked back at him. Germany stared at him,”Tell me I’m going crazy.”

The insanity that was the modern world must have finally gotten to him. Perhaps he needed another vacation if he was dreaming about losing to France.

“You are not crazy, mon ami.”France shakily smiled,”And I feel you already know the reason behind those dreams.”

He shook his head. America had said that Holy Rome…that he had believed Italy to be a girl when they were younger. If that was true, then the girl of his dreams, no, memories, had to be Italy. The longer haired nation helped him into a chair, but he was deaf to his words. He’d always felt a strange connection to the Mediterranean nation, an affection where, in anyone else, it would be annoyance.

Was it that childhood obsession? A subconscious love? Morphed into something more and he just didn’t recognize it?

Was he Italy’s first love? Only love? Was he the reason that Italy would look so sad whenever he asked about the other boy? He kept shaking his head. Feliciano was in love with the boy he had been. Holy Rome. He wasn’t Holy Rome, he didn’t have his memories, not completely. He was someone else in the same body, with a similar personality, but not the same person.

Holy Rome had existed for almost a thousand years. He’d barely been around two centuries. He could never be the same person.

“Bruder.”A sharp shake of his shoulders drew him from his thoughts. His eyes focused on the red ones gazing into his with concern. Prussia was kneeling, Austria and Hungary huffing from where they stood flanking him. They were all worried, but he could see the hope in their eyes. He looked away. Of course they would want Holy Rome back. He must have been a terrible substitute these last centuries.

“Was I…was I Holy Rome?”He asked.

“Ja.”Gilbert nodded slowly,”You were.”

“Why don’t I remember?”Germany growled.

“Napolean had the Holy Roman Empire destroyed.”The albino said seriously,”You were fading fast, and you were already in a coma by the time I got the other Germanic states to agree to become the German confederation. I…I honestly didn’t think it would work, but you woke up.”A single tear slipped down his face,”You woke up, and you didn’t remember anything.”

“We thought you would remember in time.”Hungary added.

“But I didn’t.”He still couldn’t remember anything fully,”I don’t.”

“So we told everyone Holy Rome was dead.”Austria crossed his arms.

“Even Italy?”He couldn’t imagine how much pain that had put his friend (love?) through. He couldn’t believe he had almost died.

France let out a sad noise,”I thought it was true at the time.”

And then Italy hadn’t seen him until World War One. Was that why he had been plastered to his side since? He pushed his hair back into place,”I should tell him.”

“You don’t have to be Holy Rome.”Prussia told him,”No one is expecting you to be him.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”He snapped. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t matter?”He was angry. He prided himself on being organized, for being in the know. He did not like being misled,”How would this not matter?”

“Because I know you.”His brother kept a firm grip on his shoulders, preventing him from rising or turning away,”You would let it destroy you like you are now. You need to let it go.”

“I can’t.”He glared at the older man,”Not when…”

He finally knew why he didn’t have a childhood? He actually had a chance with Italy if he could remember everything? He could just imagine the pure joy on the other’s face if his lost love returned to him. His brother wasn’t his only loved one in his life. Prussia may have let go of Holy Rome, but that didn’t mean everyone had. The boy he was…he was the only thing that made Feliciano sad.

“I want to remember.”He felt his glare lessen in his desperation,”For Italy.”

There was silence from the three he considered family. 

France cleared his throat,”I can call Angleterre and see if his magic can be of any assistance.”

“No.”Hungary shook her head,”I asked Romania a long time ago if magic could help.”

“And?”He and Austria asked in unison.

“There was nothing to be done if it was complete, which we all thought it was.”She took in a shaky breath,”But you need to accept them, Ludwig. You need to accept that they aren’t just dreams.” 

He nodded. He could do that. He would do that. 

He was Germany, but he had been Holy Rome. They were one and the same, with only the differences brought about by time and circumstance. Already they had one crucial thing in common.

They both wanted Italy to be happy. 

The sleep he had been losing due to the dre-no, the memories returning caught up to him as soon as he was home. It was like the floodgates had opened. 

When he woke up, he stared at the ceiling. 

So much made sense now. Every goodbye hug and good luck kiss before battle. His continued support despite his weakness in battle. He now had the memory of Italy being stronger in his youth, and his admiration for the Mediterranean nation only increased. He also had the memory of his rejection. Italy hadn’t supported him, because he hadn’t wanted to see him get hurt. He didn’t want him to have scars.

He had been hurt. He now had scars. He snorted, choosing to be amused instead of depressed over the knowledge his friend had been right. Even with his support he had been unable to create and sustain an empire. 

He still felt like himself, but it felt like the missing puzzle pieces of his life had finally fallen in place. 

'Ever since the 900s, I have always loved you.'

He needed to tell Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd actually do this, but here it is. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
